


A Talk

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Dystopia, Men Crying, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of sexual slavery, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the youngest member of their group runs off, it's oldest member has a serious talk with her about why they're going to do what they're going to do.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, unedited thing I wrote in the dead of night.

"For the love of all that's holy girl! Where the hell have you been?" Jasper yelled, laying his hands on her shoulders. "We were worried sick about you, sweetheart! Don't you dare ever scare us like that again!" He pulled her to his chest tightly, as if a hug could protect our little one.  
Marcel and I joined them.  
We'd been looking for our girl for hours. She'd wandered off earlier in the day, and, we feared we'd lost her to slavers. The poor thing was shaking, visibly upset and frightened, I imagine as much as we had been...  
"I-I'm sorry..." she whimpered. "I, I didn't mean to wander off, I swear I didn't..."  
"Shh, we know baby," Marcel spoke to her softly. "We know."  
We stayed like that for a moment, Marcel eventually leading us into rocking. Our girl was still weeping by the time I coaxed everyone to stand, and walk back to our camp. Jasper carried her.

By the time we got back to our camp, it was nearly nightfall. Jasper sat our girl down on a blanket, with a gentle but firm order to stay put, and set about starting a fire for us.  
I sat next to the girl, before gently pulling her into my lap.  
"Darling, we have to talk." I explained.  
"Am, I in trouble Papa?" She asked. "What, what're you gonna do?"  
I was quiet for a moment, staring. Clever little thing.  
"Jasper's going to give you a spanking." I eventually replied. My words hung in the air for a moment, as the girl shifted to lay against my chest. "Marcel and I spoke about it on our way. Jasper made the suggestion, given the severity of the situation."  
"He doesn't do that much." She replied. "I've noticed that."  
"I'd be shocked if you hadn't." I chuckled, stroking her back. I went silent for a moment, before I continued. "But, yes, you are getting a spanking tonight. Jasper will be taking care of that."  
"Yes Papa..." she whimpered.  
"But, and I imagine the others will do this as well, I want to speak with you seriously beforehand." I explained. "I don't feel comfortable sending you off with any of us for any form of corporal punishment without a serious talk as to _why_ , because personally, I believe such a thing requires serious justification, if it should be used at all."  
"Do Jasper and Marcel know?" She asked softly.  
"Yes, they do. Jasper promised to give us a moment." I replied. "Anyways, little one, there are many reasons why your other caretakers and I are treating this so seriously, however many of them can be boiled down to the simple fact, these woods, and the world we live in as a whole, are _merciless_ to anyone on their own, especially a young person."  
"When I first escaped my original master, I ran off into the woods without any supplies besides my bare hands, and a ratty, torn up shift that'd belonged to the young lady whom cared for me when I was very young. I was caught by another group of slavers within days, and, when I couldn't tell them who I belonged to, I was stripped and lashed until I could hardly pick myself up from the floor. I pleaded and begged to be left alone. I was young, young enough that I knew only the name of my caretaker, I'd yet to be introduced to my master. I was quickly sold off again, to exactly the kind of person I never, ever want getting their hands on you, little one. But, these are the same kinds of people whom roam the marketplaces looking for people like you and I, people with long, fluffy hair and lively eyes and delicate curves... I don't want you sold off to anyone, little one, and I never, ever want you to call any man "Master", because there is no word more vile and monstrous than that." I explained. "When you are alone, little one, you become a target. There is nothing in the world quite so dangerous as being a lone child in these forests, because that is where they _look_ for people like you, and people like your caretakers and I once were. _That_ is why you're in trouble. We know you had no intention to wander off, and we're very proud of you for doing exactly as we told you to do in such a scenario, but you cannot, under any circumstances, allow such a thing to happen again, ever. Do you understand love?" I asked softly. She was already tearful, half buried in my shirt.  
"Y-Yes Papa, I, I'm sorry..." she whimpered.  
"Shh, I know you are darling, I know." I replied, planting a tiny kiss on her head. "Please love, remember this, none of us are angry with you. Not one of us. You're a very, very good girl, and we love you very, very much. But we cannot allow you to wander off again."  
"Y-Yes Papa." She pressed herself closer to me as Jasper's footsteps grew closer, before he squatted down beside us.  
"Hey Sirius. Hey there sweetie." He greeted us gently, with noticibly less vigor and flamboyancy than he typically displayed. "Hey, honey, Sirius told you what we gotta do, right?"  
"I did." I replied, stroking her head. The girl hated being punished, especially by her favorite adult.  
"Y-Yes Papa..." she replied, still extremely tearful and quiet.  
Jasper crossed his legs on the groud, offering to take the girl. I passed her over gently, half expecting him to do it right there, but he stood, and spoke.  
"I don't wanna do it in front of you guys, so, I'm gonna take her about fifty feet away, okay?" He explained. "Marcel said it's okay, if you're wondering."  
"I've no argument." I replied, trying to keep my voice down. The girl didn't need to be stressed out any further.  
"Okay." Jasper replied, giving me one of the most solemn looks he'd ever given me. "We'll be back in a minute," he said breifly, before turning to the girl. "Come on sweetie, I'll make it quick, okay?"  
The girl nodded against his shoulder, as he moved into the treeline, in the opposite direction of our camp.  
I sighed, watching them go, before I stood to join Marcel by the fire, still working on supper.  
"How bad is it going to be?" I asked him softly, as I sat next to him.  
He gave me a sympathetic look, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Not nearly as bad as you're thinking, I guarantee you. Nothing like what any of us used to get." He assured me. "Knowing Japser? It'll hurt for maybe a few minutes. He couldn't bring himself to really spank her all that much or hard if he tried. I doubt we'll even hear anything."  
"I hope so..." I replied. "I swear to god this feels so, so _wrong_ given what we know of this kind of punishment..."  
"I know." He replied, stirring the pot gently. "I think Jasper's the only one with the determination to even _try_ it, let alone actually commit. There's a reason we do the whole 'you suggest it, you take care of it' rule."  
"And thank god we do. I don't think I _could_ physically bring myself to do it to her no matter what she did..." My voice quavered at the end, and Marcel paused.  
"Are you okay, Sirius?" He asked after a moment. There was silence for a moment, before I replied.  
"...no. We'll talk about it after the girl's been put to bed."  
And just as I finished speaking, Jasper walked back through the trees.  
His face was streaked with tears.  
"I, I can't do it." He sobbed softly. "I'm so sorry, I can't fucking do it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Marcel and I lept up to nestle them both in our arms, and the four of us ended up holding one another until supper burned.


End file.
